I'm a fool for you
by nashiH.dragneel56
Summary: Lucy Heartfillia is a bullied girl. Natsu Dragneel is a popular jock. Freshman year of highschool and a chance encounter leads to a load of trouble for both of them. What is to happen next? Who will try to come between them? Will a jealous ex do something unforgivable? Read to find out ( I do not own cover photo credit to creator )
1. A Chance Encounter

A Chance Encounter

Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail or any of the characters... yet lol

"First day of school, new high school. Well I pray to god that nothing bad happens today. Hopefully." Lucy said to herself.

You see Lucy Heartfillia isn't the most popular girls. She was bullied at her old school for being a nerd and coming from a wealthy family. Her mother died when she was just 7 years old. Once her mom died, Lucy's father never paid much attention to her because she reminded him to much of her mother, Layla. So her father , Jude, focused on work and became a well known name in fiore. But this lead to some of Lucy's bullies. They called her a "spoiled rich brat" and a klutz but no one knew her truth. This ultimately lead to self esteem issues. And her running away.

"All right, it's now or never."

Lucy said as she walked out her apartment. She was wearing what she usually wears. Baggy shirt, sweats, messy bun, and her big glasses. As she walked down the street she saw other kids with their friends talking having fun with their friends and hoped that was in store for her. As she was thinking about she had arrived in front of the school.

"Fairy Tail High. Who knows maybe I'll make a new friend or two here."

As she walked through the parking lot she saw all the cliques. Looking at all of them together not one person alone. As she had seen this, she hadn't noticed the group of people that she walked right next too. Lucy wasn't being very vigilant and ended up tripping on a crack and fell right in front of the group of kids.

"Watch where you're going nerd!"

Lucy slowly took a glance up at them and saw a girl with short white hair and big blue eyes. She was wearing a blue half shirt and jean shorts with black and white chucks. Lucy knew automatically this was one of the popular groups. Lucy just looked down and picked up her things but what she didn't expect was someone to help her.

"Hey sorry about her. Lisanna's usually very nice. Honest."

Lucy looked up to see a muscular pink-haired boy. She had to admit he was pretty attractive. They picked up the rest of her things. Lucy still looking down and said only loud enough for that group to hear her.

"It's fine I'm used to this kind of stuff happening any way. Thanks for helping though." On that note she walked into the school.

"Lisanna, what was that about?" He said.

"What? I was just... welcoming her."

He gave her an angry look.

"Aww come on babe, I was just having a little fun."

"Yeah but didn't you hear her? She said she was used to it. That's not right."


	2. Why Me?

**Why Me?**

As Lucy walked into the school she had on a upset face.

"Way to make a good first impression, Lucy... that boy was really cute too not like he'll ever like me."

As Lucy was walking down the halls, she had seen how empty the halls were. Their were only teachers and empty tall black lockers.

"Ah finally the principal's office it feels like I was walking forever."

When she walked in she had seen a beautiful young lady with a short ponytail in the front of her head with the rest out. She had long white hair with a long pink dress and a big smile on her face.

"Hi, I'm Mirajane, the school secretary. You can call me Mira. Welcome to Fairy Tail High!"

Lucy gave her biggest fake smile while she said "Thank you I hope I don't give you any trouble."

Mira looked at Lucy confused."What's wrong"

"Nothing just a little nervous that's all."

Mira walked up to Lucy and smiled her biggest smile

"Calm down you'll be fine. Here's the schedule. Now come on you have to meet the principal."


	3. No Longer Alone

**No Longer Alone**

"So it looks like I have math first. Lucky me." 

Lucy scanned the hall for room 5-A which Mira said was pretty close. She saw it down the hall past many people. She felt regret coming over her as of why she came here. But she "walked" down the hall. Well more like was shoved and pushed in front of the classroom doorway.

"At least no one noticed me this time." Lucy thought to herself

She got up, brushed of the dirt and dust on her clothes, picked up her things and cautiously walked into the class. She scanned the entire room many teens were already there with their friends. She noticed a seat open next to a window with no one around. She looked to see if anyone noticed her walked in the room and as usual no one did. Once she was done with that, she quickly shuffled to the empty seat.

"Ahh best seat in the house" Lucy said barely even a whisper.

She loved the window seats so secluded and easy to doze off there as well. She quickly did just that as soon as she sat down.

"All right everyone, take your seats."

Lucy jumped a little in her seat. She saw more teens come near her and sat around her. She saw the popular group walk in. The girl named Lisana sat with her friends. A girl with blue hair sat in front of Lucy. As soon as the bluenette sat in front her Lucy's head went straight down. She noticed a familiar muscular tan boy sat next to her.

"Nice to see you again, blondie." He said with a grin

A chill went down Lucy's spine as she slowly turned to the right. Once she had seen the salmon haired boy again a blush had came over her. She just stared and waved unable to let out a single hello.

"Your pretty shy aren't you?" He asked. She simply just nodded while staring at the floor.

"Well can you at least tell me your name?" He asked still a toothy grin on his face. Not a single word. Not even a glance.

"Well here, I'll go first. My name is Natsu Dragneel." He smiled hoping for at least a hand shake. He didn't know why but he just really wants to be friends with this girl. But he'll find out sooner or later.

"My name's L- Lucy. Lucy Heartfillia." She slowly held out her hand shaking.

"Well Luce. I we're gonna be best friends I just know it." He said the grin never leaving his face. Lucy found this a bit creepy but she never had a friend before and smiled as well. Just more flustered than before. Little did they know a short white haired girl was watching in the background listening. Planning something. Something terrible.


End file.
